


LAD BOXMAN OWNS LASERBLAST (HE'S HIS BITCH.) THE PORNOGRAPHY

by GARFlELD



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Abuse, Aggression, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Master/Slave, Rage, Shit, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GARFlELD/pseuds/GARFlELD
Summary: Lad Boxman is keeping Laserblast as a slave. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was 3pm on a Tuesday afternoon. Lad Boxman woke up, hungover, to find that once again his fucking bitch had escaped.   
"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT. NOT AGAIN."

He rolled out of bed, searching for his stupid drunk bitch.   
He checked under the bed. No bitch.   
He checked on the floor. No bitch.   
He checked inside the toilet. No bitch.   
He searched the kitchen, the sewers, all the nearby garbage cans and dumpsters, but his bitch was nowhere to be found. 

Lad Boxman hated losing his bitch. He began to lose his shit. "WHERE IS THAT FUCKING STUPID SLUT OF MINE. GOD DAMN IT. I EVEN MADE SURE TO TIE THAT BITCH UP BUT HE STILL MANAGED TO SLITHER AWAY AS I SLEPT." He threw the dildos in his hoodie pocket at the wall in rage, the phallic echoes reverberating through the house as he screamed out in primal rage. 

He began to see red. He burst outside and began searching the neighborhood for his bitch. He still didn't even have any pants on ever since he first rolled out of bed, but whatever. When he passed by the bodega and everyone saw him storming by screaming for his bitch and not wearing any pants and generally looking like a freakish rat that just crawled out of the garbage can, they just rolled their eyes and didn't bother saying anything because it's just your typical Tuesday afternoon with those two freaks. 

Lad Boxman was getting really fucking pissed that he couldn't find his bitch. He searched and he searched. He even checked the discount shit pills section of Walmart - if all else fails, that bitch is ALWAYS at the discount shit pills section of Walmart.   
On his way out of Walmart, some bald shiny freak started screaming at him about masks and social distancing. The angry lad finally lost his shit. Literally, on the floor of Walmart. He took a shit on the floor in rage, flipped over the rubber ducky claw machine and causes a massive explosion of glass and shit and ducks. The bald freak seemed to experience some kind of psychotic break upon witnessing this shit explosion and Lad Boxman was fed the fuck up and pissed the fuck off so he just stormed out of the Walmart. 

He burst into the liquor store next door, demanding to know where his bitch was. The liquor store employee casually said to his coworker "Woah! I didn't realize it was already Tuesday" and didn't even bother looking up at Lad Boxman.   
"HAVE YOU SEEN MY BITCH???"  
"No sir. We haven't seen your wife. She hasn't been in here since yesterday morning. We were quite surprised about that actually"  
"IT'S A MAN."  
the liquor store employees stared blankly at him before going back to staring off into the abyss, ignoring Lad Boxman completely. Clearly they had no fucking clue where this bitch was.

He sulked out of the liquor store and became extremely depressed. He started going through an emo phase. He dramatically fell to the pavement in front of the liquor store and began thrashing around sadly while sobbing. Garfield came up and patted him on the ass. "THERE THERE, BIG BOY." HE SHOUTED WHILE SLAPPING BOXMAN'S BEEFY CHEEKS. "IT'S GONNA BE OKAY." Lad Boxman shitted in surprise and fears.   
"Garfield, that completely violates my boundaries. I'm not comfortable with you slapping my ass. I'm in a committed relationship and I don't appreciate you treating me this way."   
Garfield kept slapping Lad Boxman's ass and screaming comforting words of wisdom.   
Lad Boxman got fucking pissed. He picked Garfield up and yeeted him as far north as he could possibly muster. Garfield is fat as fuck so Lad Boxman only managed to throw him across the Walmart/Liquor Store parking lot but it gave him enough of a head start so he could start running away and escape Garfield's hell, at least for now. (Garfield Will Always Find You.)

Boxman ran and ran and ran all the way home. He was wheezing and gasping for air as he walked through the door. He went to the fridge to get a cool crisp refreshing bottle of water to hydrate his body. As he opened the refrigerator door, Laserblast's limp body came tumbling out, covered in assorted condiments and expired produce.   
"OH. THERE YOU ARE." said Lad Boxman in a very casual manner.   
Laserblast groaned.   
"HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE?"  
Laserblast groaned.   
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I JUST WENT THROUGH TRYING TO FIND YOUR STUPID FUCKING ASS?"  
Laserblast groaned.  
"WHAT EVEN HAPPENED????"  
Laserblast groaned.  
".. GOD DAMN IT. FUCK YOU."  
Laserblast groaned. Lad Boxman took a water bottle out of the fridge and quenched his body's deep thirst. Except his thirst wasn't quenched at all. He looked down at his sleeping bitch on the floor and began to drool.   
"YOU'RE COMING TO JAIL, BITCH." he said as he started dragging his property across the kitchen floor  
"o ok :)" said laserblast, still not entirely sure where he was or what was going on. 

TO BE CUMTINUED


	2. a visit from an unwelcome stranger

Laserblast woke up hungover, half naked and covered in cum.   
His first instinct upon waking up was to scurry away like a grubby little gremlin.   
However, as he squirmed he quickly realized something was holding him back.   
"YOU'RE STUCK HERE, BITCH." Lad Boxman reminded his gay gay gay gay gay gay lover.   
Laserblast whimpered and squirmed.   
He STILL wasn't entirely sure where he was or what was going on. 

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by loud crashing noises coming from down the hallway.   
Furious, Lad Boxman stomped down the hall, boner flailing wildly as he was ENRAGED BY THESE RUDE INTRUDERS INTERRUPTING HIS FUN AND THREATENING THE SAFETY OF HIS BITCH  
He stormed into the kitchen and discovered ALL of the fucking lights on, and an absolutely hideous bald nude man swaying his hips and mopping the floor.   
All of the robot and rat children were screaming in terror and fleeing.   
"🎶MR CLEAN WILL CLEAN YOUR HOUSE  
AND EVERYTHING THAT'S IN IT🎶" sang the horrifying man as he mopped and shook his incredibly voluptuous ass.   
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?" screamed Lad Boxman as he aggressively yanked the mop away from the bad, bad man.   
"THERE'S NO CLEAN LIKE MR. CLEAN" proclaimed the horrible horrible shell of a man, still singing.   
Lad Boxman was so fucking pissed off that he knocked the horrible terrible man to the floor and shoved the mop all the way up his ass. Mr Clean screamed out in pain and agony as Lad Boxman rammed his own mop all the way up his ass without lube. Blood and shit flew all over the kitchen, completely undoing all of the terrifying sparkly cleaning the bad man had done.   
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." screamed Lad Boxman as he held the door wide open.  
The man took off running and screaming into the distance, never to be seen again (until next Monday.) 

Lad Boxman slammed the door shut as the awful man fled into the night.   
He sighed as he looked around the kitchen and saw the mess everywhere.   
"... GOD DAMN IT. 

HE TOOK MY FUCKING MOP!!!"

He turned his back and walked away from the kitchen.   
"I'll just make that bitch clean it up," he thought to himself as he walked away from the horrifying mess. 

Meanwhile, while Lad Boxman was taking care of the terrifying intruder, Laserblast had been sitting on the toilet the entire time. The instant Lad Boxman let go of him, he took off running cuz he had to shit so bad. The entire time Lad Boxman was fending off the bad man, Laserblast was just loudly farting and screaming. Lad Boxman could hear this the entire time but he was so used to that bitch making those noises all the time that it was just a typical Tuesday night. 

Thankfully Laserblast stopped his ass blasting just as Lad Boxman was returning from his horrible adventure in the kitchen.   
"o hey laddy daddy" he said as they ran into one another by the bathroom door.  
"YOU'RE COMING TO JAIL, BITCH." he said as he picked Laserblast up and carried him into his room.   
He tossed his stupid drunk slave onto the bed and tied up his hands so he wouldn't be able to slither off and escape.   
Lad Boxman climbed on top of Laserblast, pinning him down and making sure he wouldn't be going anywhere.   
He started rubbing his dick all over Laserblast's ass as he bit down hard on the bitch's neck  
Lad Boxman lost track of time as he harassed Laserblast all night and eventually had enough of playing with his toy and went to sleep, still laying on top of him, trapping him there until he feels like waking up. Whenever that is. 

As the two laid there sleeping, the shadows shifted as someone lurked in the bedroom. A hefty orange cat stared intently as these gay activities took place. 

As soon as Laddy Daddy dozed off into dreamy land, Garfield sprinted towards the unsuspecting sleeping man, his fuzzy orange hand held high in the air as he prepared to start eagerly slapping the ass cheeks of poor Lad Boxman. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. DOWNTOWN ADVENTURE.

Lad Boxman awoke to the jarring sensation of Garfield's fuzzy orange fucked up hand/paw things slapping his ass frantically. He shrieked in rage at this unwelcome assault upon his thicc booty cheeks. 

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!!" he screamed as he kicked Garfield in the stomach so hard that he went flying out the window, shattering the glass and falling several stories to the ground below. 

"Hopefully he got hit by a car." muttered Lad Boxman. 

Beside him, Laserblast stirred gayly.  
"HUH? WAH?" he groaned, staring out the shattered window.  
"NOTHING," said Lad Boxman. "JUST A TYPICAL THURSDAY EVENING."  
"O ok" said Laserblast before immediately passing out again. 

"FUCKING WAKE UP!!" screamed Lad Boxman directly in Laserblast's face. "WE ARE GOING DOWNTOWN."  
Upon hearing this Laserblast was instantly fully conscious and alert. "CAN WE GET BOOZE?!" he eagerly asked his master.  
"FINE." said Lad Boxman, agreeing because he knew that as long as he promised booze, that dumb bitch would go along with anything. 

The two headed out for their downtown adventure.  
As they walked down the sidewalks of the city, some fucked up golden shiny freak approached Laserblast and began caressing his arms.  
"OH MY. OH MY. OH MY OH MY. YOU ARE A TASTY PIECE OF ASS INDEED." said the fucked up freak, licking his lips sensually as he moved in closer towards Laserblast. 

"EXCUSE ME, WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK???" shrieked Lad Boxman as he slapped the man across the face. "THAT'S MY FUCKING PROPERTY." The man stumbled backwards in shock from getting bitch slapped.  
"BUT HIS ASS IS SO DIVINE--" the freak started to say, before getting kicked hard in the gut by Lad Boxman.  
"THIS BITCH FUCKING BELONGS TO ME." screamed Lad Boxman as he pulled Laserblast into his arms.  
"o laddy daddy~" slurred Laserblast gayly as all this went on.  
"YOU'RE NOT EVEN FUCKING DRUNK YET, HOW ARE YOU LIKE THIS??" sighed Lad Boxman as he kicked the horrendous golden man in the teeth for good measure, then grabbed Laserblast by the wrist, pulling him away as the two walked off leaving the fucked up asshole curled up on the sidewalk clutching his organs in pain. 

As they continued down the sidewalk, they came upon a really sketchy looking bar. 

"BOOZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Laserblast as he ran inside the building. Lad Boxman sighed and entered the bar, not wanting his bitch to get lost again as usual. 

As he stepped into the bar he found his property surrounded by several fucked up men. 

Lad Boxman sighed again. "GOD DAMN IT BITCH. I LOSE SIGHT OF YOU FOR TWO SECONDS AND THIS HAPPENS." He approached the group, aggressively shoving through everyone and reaching Laserblast, who was just standing there going "wah? huh? where's the booze??" as the men caressed him and complimented him in hopes of getting in his pants. 

"YOU SEE THIS SHIT????" screamed Lad Boxman, picking up Laserblast and holding him up to show to the group, "THIS IS FUCKING MINE. YOU STUPID FUCKS. NO ONE CAN FUCKING TOUCH IT EXCEPT FOR ME." he tucked Laserblast under his arm and walked off, carrying the bitch at his side. The men all groaned in disappointment before scurrying off to harass the next bitch who enters the bar. 

Lad Boxman slammed the bitch down on the bar.  
"BOOZE PLS" said Laserblast to the bartender. 

"Oh, hello there~" said the bartender in a slimy, flirty tone as he noticed the sexy bitch laying on his bar. "Wouldn't you like to get your drinks for free?? ;)" he said as he started reaching into his pants. 

Lad Boxman was absolutely blinded with rage. "I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING BUILDING." he screamed. He started flipping all the stools and throwing glasses and booze bottles at the wall, glass shattering loudly. He threw one directly at the bartender's skull, knocking him to the ground, boner in hand. 

"GET! THE! FUCK! AWAY! FROM! MY! BIIIIIIITTTTTCHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lad Boxman with primal rage as he began throwing punches at absolutely everyone in the bar. Before long the security guards came shoving their way through the crowds, making their way towards the fucked up couple. 

"OH SHIT. WE GOTTA GO." said Lad Boxman and he picked up Laserblast and quickly fled the building. He ran and he ran and he ran all the way home, carrying his property, keeping him safe from all the disgusting freaks trying to steal his bitch. 

"Booze?? :(" said Laserblast sadly as they fled the area and approached home.  
"I'VE GOT SOME BOOZE FOR YOU. TRUST ME. JUST DRINK IT." said Lad Boxman as he shoved his dick in Laserblast's mouth, right there on the sidewalk in their neighborhood.  
"Mmf!!! Boozzzz!!!" said Laserblast, muffled with a mouthful of dick. The stupid bitch just kept sucking, not too sure about all this but encouraged by the promise of booze. Lad Boxman grunted loudly and came hard into Laserblast's mouth, causing him to choke and spit everywhere, getting cum all over the sidewalk. 

"That wasn't booze :(" sobbed Laserblast. 

"FINE. FINE. YOU EARNED YOUR BOOZE AFTER EVERYTHING TODAY." said Lad Boxman as he handed over a massive bottle of vodka that he had this entire time. 

"YAY!!!!" shouted Laserblast as he began to chug the vodka straight from the bottle. 

"Awww. That's my bitch!! :')" said Lad Boxman sentimentally as he picked up Laserblast (who was still steadily chugging vodka from the bottle) and carried him inside. 

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
